Summertime for the Barians
by Durbe the Barian
Summary: Everybody's got a weakness. Even the toughest guys. But for two certain Barians, that weakness is actually very embarrassing. Water.


**Zexal Oneshot**

**Summertime for the Barians**

**Humor**

**Misael/Durbe**

**Everybody's got a weakness. Even the toughest guys. But for two certain Barians, that weakness is actually very embarrassing. Water.**

**(Don't own Zexal. Do own the pool and Durbe's drowning moment.)**

* * *

Durbe was starting to wonder what was going through his mind when he chose to be friends with Yuma and his little team of unusually happy kids. Both he and Misael had unknowingly grew close to Yuma's team, even going so far as to protect them from their own. And now that the battle for the Numbers was over, there was nothing preventing them from being good friends with humans. But still, Durbe wondered.

It was the summertime when Yuma's antics further worried the grey-haired Barian. The Heartland Theme Park had just recently opened up a pool and the Numbers Club decided to go. That, unfortunately, included their new Barian friends, Durbe, Alit, and Misael. "Oh, yeah!" Yuma yelled as he entered the pool area. "This is really cool! What a huge pool!"

"Yeah!" Alit yelled, throwing himself into the air. "Last one in's a Barian headcase!"

"I'll take you up on that!" Yuma yelled. "Kattobingu Da, Ore!"

The two good friends then threw themselves into the pool, splashing Durbe and Misael with water. "Care to remind me why we showed up in the first place?" Misael asked irritably.

Durbe started cleaning his spectacles. "I'm starting to wonder that myself," he said, placing his spectacles back on his face. "How can humans enjoy getting soaked to the bone like this?"

"Or wearing these ridiculous outfits," Misael said, gesturing to his white swimming trunks.

Durbe wondered that as well. When Yuma had invited them to the pool, he had also forced them to the mall to get them clothes worthy of a pool day. Being Barians, they were slightly picky on the colors, but they eventually went with light grey and white. However, that didn't stop one small thing. Durbe and Misael were incredibly embarrassed about going out in public in those "ridiculous swimwear." Misael had attempted to lighten his embarrassment by wearing a yellow no-sleeve shirt, but people were thinking he was a girl because of his hair, ←[He was wearing it in a ponytail.] so he eventually discarded it. Durbe, however, simply bore the humiliation and kept his distance from Yuma's team. Sometimes, he wondered how Alit could go out in public wearing stuff like that.

Apparently, Durbe and Misael's reluctance to go into the water was noticed, because Yuma and Alit splashed them with water again. "What's the matter with you two?" Yuma wondered. "You should be enjoying yourselves in the water, not staying away from it."

"I'm quite content being over here," Durbe said, pulling a book out from his bag. ←[The Barians brought one with them to stave off boredom.] Because he was at the pool, he made sure to cover it with plastic wrap.

"Same here," Miseal said, who was currently taking a walk around the pool area.

Alit then pulled himself out of the water. "Come on, Misael," he said, taking hold of Misael's arm. "It's fun. Just get into the shallow area. You don't have to swim."

"Get off of me, you simpleton!" Misael snapped.

When Alit did, he chose to run up to Durbe. Because of Durbe's size, he was more successful with him. "Come on, Durbe!" he said. "You give it a shot at least."

"No way!" Durbe said. He wasn't exactly caring if he was sounding childish at that point. "You can forget it, Alit."

"You're not so intimidating right now, Durbe!" Alit said. "So, come on!" Then he pushed Durbe into the shallow part of the pool.

Durbe forced himself up and coughed out the water. It tasted terrible. He looked up to Alit with fire in his eyes. "What the heck were you thinking, Alit?!" he asked. "You could have killed me!"

"No, I couldn't have!" Alit yelled back. (Rather happily, I might add.) "You fell in the shallow part."

Durbe was bright red when Alit jumped in after him, splashing his face with water. "So, come on!" Alit continued. "Let's have some fun! Barian style!"

Durbe got up and wiped his spectacles clean of the water droplets that stained them. Then he put them back on and proceeded move away from Alit. Unfortunately for him, Alit caught up to him. "Oi! Durbe!" he said.

After sighing briefly, Durbe turned around. "What?"

"Direct attack!" Alit said, jumping on Durbe and forcing him underwater. After a moment, Alit forced himself back up, laughing loudly as he did so. "You should have seen the look on your face, Durbe," he continued.

Then he stopped.

Yuma and Miseal looked down into the water. Durbe wasn't coming out. After Durbe's spectacles floated up to the top of the pool, Alit jumped in after him. Seconds later, he pulled Durbe out of the water, the latter gasping for breath.

(A few minutes later)

Durbe was shivering from head to toe, a green blanket covering his soaking wet body. His glasses were off his face, now resting on the table beside his books. Alit and Yuma were looking at him curiously, while Kotori had left to get him a towel. (Which he had forgotten to bring himself.) Misael, meanwhile, was keeping his distance. "Why didn't you tell us you couldn't swim?" Alit asked. For the first time in his life, Alit was seeing Durbe as a child instead of a leader.

"Let's just say I didn't have a chance," Durbe growled. He paused, his brow twitching with annoyance. "Because **someone** dunked me before I could." Very heavy stress on 'someone.'

Alit was taken aback. Durbe was back into 'intimidating' mode again.

Misael quickly lit up the mood. "If you couldn't swim," he said, "you could have said so before we even showed up." He pushed himself away from the wall and placed his hands on his hips. "Admit it. You didn't tell us because of your Barian pride."

"Don't lecture me like that!" Durbe said, pointing an accusative finger at the blonde-haired Barian. "You can't swim either!"

Misael turned bright red as Yuma began to suppress his laughter. Alit, however, didn't hold back and started laughing his head off. "I never thought I'd see this!" he said. "Looks like Durbe isn't the only one with a lot of Barian pride!"

"Be QUIET!" Misael yelled, kicking Alit back into the pool.

* * *

**D.T.B: I apologize if any of the characters sound a little OOC, but I don't really care. I know for a fact Alit would do stuff like this, being the childish member of the Barian Emperors as well as the most fun loving. Durbe looks like a bookworm, so I always have him go through at least one book if I can help it. Yuma would do just about anything if it meant he could do "Kattobingu." As for Misael's personality, I just figured he'd do something like that if he became friends with Yuma. Hopefully, it'll happen, but right now, I'm going with this.**


End file.
